What Was Once Innocent Fun
by MoonGCyn
Summary: Kyle has a secret. Cartman finds out. Torture ensues. Kyle recruits his best friends Stan and Kenny to plan revenge on Cartman in the hopes of teaching him a lesson. Two-shot. Rated T for language. NOT SLASH! Have nothing against it; just not my forte


**A/N: Here's a small little story I thought up after watching a small marathon of South Park with some friends. It was first intended to be a one-shot but as with most of my one-shots, by the end, it leaves room for another chapter. So this is going to be a two-shot instead. Not sure if there are such things but whatever. It stars the main four characters: Kyle Broflovski (one of my favorite characters), Stan Marsh (another favorite), Kenny McCormick (another favorite), and Eric Cartman ( blech!).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or its characters. I'm just playing with them. And the plot was suggested to me (more like insisted through constant and annoying badgering) by a good friend of mine, who has read and reviewed every single one of my stories in person and been my muse for a lot of them. As a small thank you, I've squeezed his obsession with the concept of tickling into each of my stories. (Between you and me, I think his parents F-ed him up a bit by tickling him a little too much as a kid because now he loves the concept but hates being tickled because he's as sensitive to it as I've made Kyle.) This story is for you, Angel.**

**Also, this story isn't set in any particular season, but I might bring Chef into the second chapter, so pick a random season before the tenth, before he dies. (I hated that; I loved Chef.) And a fair warning: as is portrayed throughout the series, there will be a bit of swearing amongst the children. You've been warned. Also want to say that I in no way have anything against Jewish people, Catholics, Christians, Blacks, Whites, Asians, whatever your race or religion. This is all based off of South Park. It's comedy, not personal. If you don't get the difference, then maybe you shouldn't be watching South Park or reading their fanfics.**

**What Was Once Innocent Fun**

"Give me my car, you stupid Jew!" shouted Eric Cartman one day on the school playground. He glared at the other boy, Kyle Broflovski, as he held the little red toy car just out of Cartman's reach. "It's my car and I don't want your Jew germs all over it."

"No way, Fat Ass!" Kyle shouted back angrily. "I'm not giving it back. I told you the next time you threw it at me, I'd keep it. It's your own damn fault."

Cartman's face contorted with anger. "Give back my fucking car!" he shouts and leaps at Kyle, tackling him to the ground.

Kyle twisted his body before Cartman landed on him, causing him to be pinned face down in the ground. He clutched the car to his chest with both hands, keeping it pinned between his body and the ground so Cartman couldn't reach it. Meanwhile, Cartman clambered on top of him, trying to get the car, causing Kyle to gasp for breath as his back suddenly gained ninety pounds. "Get the fuck off me, you fat tub of lard!" he shouted.

Cartman ignored him as he reached down with one hand and attempted to grab the car from underneath Kyle. Kyle twisted his body, blocking Cartman's hand. With a growl, Cartman reaches to the other side but again Kyle blocks him. "Give me my car, damn it!" He grabbed Kyle's right arm and tried to pull it backwards, either to loosen Kyle's grip on the car or bring the car out from under him enough so that he could reach it. As he did, his fingertips brushed against Kyle's ribs, causing Kyle to jerk and giggle into the ground as he yanks his arm back down over the exposed area.

At first Cartman didn't notice, too focused on getting his toy back, and tries again, this time with the left arm. Again his fingers rake along Kyle's ribs and again Kyle giggles, louder this time, and jerks his arm out of Cartman's grip, covering and guarding his sensitive ribs. That time Cartman noticed the odd reaction and after a moment of serious thinking, he came to a delightful conclusion. An evil grin nearly splits his face in half, a grin which Kyle, lying face down, couldn't see.

At the same time, Kyle inwardly began to panic. He knew he was ticklish. And not just ticklish, but extremely ticklish. He had been trying to keep this secret from everyone for a long time, cuz he knew that if anyone found out, he'd be the victim of such merciless tickling that he didn't think he'd ever be able to leave the house again. The only people who knew of his most embarrassing weakness were his mother, father, baby brother Ike, and his best friend Stan. His father and mother rarely tickled him anymore, as they knew how much it would bother him if he was tickled too much, and Ike only tickled him when he was losing at a game or if he wanted Kyle to do something for him that Kyle had originally said no to.

Stan had found out about this embarrassing fact by accident while they were wrestling in Stan's back yard one time. The two were passing teasing remarks back and forth to each other, which turned into playful shoves and finally into full on grappling. Much like Cartman, Stan's fingers had grazed Kyle's sides after his jacket and shirt had ridden up during the struggle. Once Stan realized what was happening, he began an onslaught of unfair, in Kyle's opinion, tickling jabs during their wrestling, which turned it into a playful, yet torturous, tickle fight. Ever since, Stan would tease Kyle, threatening to reveal his secret to the other neighborhood kids in order to get his way. But Kyle wasn't worried; he knew that Stan would never take advantage of his weakness like that, nor would Stan ever tell a soul, even without Stan's promise to keep it a secret.

It didn't bother him much when Stan tickled him while they were playing, especially during tickle fights, because Stan knew when too much was too much for Kyle. Plus during tickle fights, Kyle was allowed to tickle Stan back, though he always lost in the end because he was just too ticklish. But he dreaded what would happen if anyone else found out, especially his worst enemy, Eric Cartman. He just knew that any weakness in the hands of Cartman would be extremely bad for his health.

Cartman stopped trying to pull Kyle's arms out from under him. "This is your last chance to give me back my car." He paused for all of two seconds. "Too late."

Before Kyle could even think of refusing or surrendering the toy, Cartman began tickling Kyle's ribs, causing Kyle to shriek and dissolve into helpless laughter, Cartman tickling viciously and torturously instead of teasingly like Ike and his parents, or playfully like Stan. His arms clamped down on his ribs but it didn't deter Cartman, who moved his hands down to Kyle's sides, tickling mercilessly. Kyle continued to laugh out loud, twisting his body this way and that, trying to dislodge Cartman, who was now sitting on Kyle's butt and alternating between tickling his sides, ribs and underarms.

"C-c-cartm-man!" Kyle shrieked through his laughter. "S-stoooooooppp! Ha haha ha! P-p-ple-heehee-eease! P-plea-hee-ease, _*gasp*_ d-d-do-ho-ho-hon't!" Cartman ignored his pleas and continued to tickle, moving down to Kyle's waist, hips and outer thighs. Kyle continued to shriek with laughter, his voice occasionally rising in octaves. He had long since lost hold on the toy car, which now lay underneath his wreathing body, unguarded. But Cartman wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy enjoying the power he now had over a helpless Kyle, who laughed, wiggled and shrieked like mad beneath him, his now pink face slowly turning red and eyes watering with ticklish mirth. "C-cartma-han!" Kyle screamed desperately, struggling to breathe through his laughter. Cartman's added weight didn't help. "U-hun-cle! Uncle! Haha I –ha-ha- I give! I give! _*gasp*_ Y-hehe-you-hoo-hoo can _*gasp* _ha-ha-have t-the ca-har! Just sta-hap, plea-heaze!"

Cartman paused in his tickling and grabbed the toy car out from under Kyle's chest as the boy slumped to the ground, panting heavily, sweat glistening on his flushed face. He felt Cartman's weight leave him and for a moment, he dared himself to believe it was over. But a moment later, he felt a weight on his calves and when he turned his head and looked back, he saw Cartman was now sitting on his calves, facing his feet. "No! Cartman, please don't!" Kyle pleaded, panic evident in his voice as he watched Cartman pull off his shoes one at a time.

"Cartman, please! Ple-EEE-hahahaha!" the rest of his words were wiped from his mouth as Cartman's fingers danced mercilessly across his defenseless white-socked soles. Kyle's screams and pleas, mixed with high-pitched laughter, rang throughout the playground, drawing attention from the rest of students enjoying their recess. "N-no-hohoho hahahaha! Ca-haha-hartmaaan! N-n-n-no more! Ple-heeheeheeheehee-easssssse! Hahahahahah I can't _*gasp*_ haha I can't take it! _*gasp*_ I can't!"

"What's the matter, Kyle?" Cartman asked in an innocent voice, moving backwards up Kyle's legs and tickling his fingers up his calves until he was sitting on his back and once more tickling along his waist. "Does this hurt?"

Kyle could only shriek and laugh in response as Cartman ran his fingers over the back of his thighs and along his sensitive hips, teasing the edges of his hip bones. Cartman stood up in order to sit more comfortably but before he could sit back down on Kyle's butt, Kyle twisted his body until he was lying on his back. Cartman quickly clambered back onto Kyle's legs and began tickling his sides and newly uncovered belly. "Nonononono-hohohoho! _*gasp*_ Ahahahahaha no-ho-ho-hahaha! _*gasp*_ Gyaaaaaahhhh!" Kyle shrieked at the top of his lungs as Cartman's fingers poked into his navel through his orange jacket.

An evil gleam shone in Cartman's eyes at the reaction and he lifted up the bottom of Kyle's jacket and t-shirt underneath, exposing his soft belly to the cool air. Kyle tried desperately to push his shirt and jacket back down but his arms were weakening fast and Cartman's hold wouldn't budge. "No no no ha-ha-ha-ha not _*gasp*_ the belly hee-hee-hee button! Not the belly button! _Cartman_!" Cartman laughed mockingly as he poked his fingers into and around Kyle's bellybutton, sending Kyle up the wall, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes and disappearing under the edges of his hat. He could feel his stomach muscles clenching painfully, his ribs aching just as much, as he was forced to laugh harder than he had ever laughed before. This tickling was like nothing Kyle had ever felt before in his young life. This wasn't the playful, teasing tickling that he had become used to with his parents or Stan; this was one hundred percent pure torture and Kyle knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He could feel it in his lower stomach and tried one last time to beg and plea with Cartman; his pride had long since crumbled at the first strokes of Cartman's fingers on his ribs and begging seemed like the only thing left to try.

"C-cartman! Please!" Kyle gasped through his hysterical laughter. "P-ple-heehee-hease! _*gasp*_ No-ho-ho-ho more! I'm hahahahaha I'm gonna hahahahahaha gonna p-p-pEEE-hee-hee-hee!" The pressure in his groin continue to build and it was all Kyle could do to hold it in with the torture his body was going through. He was vaguely aware of Cartman lifting his shirt even higher and giving him a malicious sneer. "No! _*gasp*_ Please! _*gasp*_ P-ple-hee-ease don't! Not-that not-that not-that! **GYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!" Kyle suddenly let out an almighty shriek, his back arching and lifting Cartman off the ground and his body stiffening as Cartman blew a giant raspberry right into Kyle's bellybutton. His eyes widened and rolled into the back of his head as the vibrations of the raspberry loosened all control of his body.

Surprised and shocked at Kyle's reaction, Cartman pulled away as Kyle's body slumped back to the ground. Kyle panted heavily, his entire face flushed and shining with tears and sweat. After a moment of gulping down as much air as possible, Kyle shakily pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. What seemed to be the entire student body was gathered around, goggling down at him. Some were staring at him in shock or concern, others in light amusement and a few were laughing openly at him. Kyle's eyes slowly filled with tears, this time out of humiliation and shame instead of laughter, as he was suddenly aware of a cool wetness pooled between his legs, soaking into his pants. His lower lip trembled as his eyes continued to pass over everyone until they landed on Cartman, who was laughing his head off and pointing at him.

"You hahahaha you pissed your pants!" Cartman shouted, laughing uproariously. "You pissed your pants! Ahahahaha how gay! Hahahaha what a sissy! You're such a sissy Jew, Kyle! Hahahaha you pissed your pants!"

Kyle's bottom lip trembled even more as the tears spilled down his flushed face. He could hear more kids laughing along with Cartman. "I h-hate you, Cartman." Kyle said softly. Then he leaped to his feet and ran into the school, Cartman's wild laughter ringing in his ears as he ran down the hall and burst into the first boys' bathroom he came across. There he sobbed softly as he leaned over one of the sinks and ran the water, letting the cool water wash the sweat and tears from his face. It was no good; more hot tears ran down his face, taking the place of the previous ones as he sobbed in humiliation.

Moments later, the door burst open and Stan strolled in. "Dude, there you are. I can't believe Cartman got me a detention!" Stan strode to stand beside Kyle and continued his rant, glaring at the ground and therefore not noticing his friend's tear-streaked face. "And of course Mr. Garrison didn't believe me when I told him it was Cartman's fault. He thought I was just trying to get out of detention. Oh, wait 'til I get Cartman back, I'm gonna – hey, what's wrong?" Stan finally looked up and blinked in surprise by the state of his friend.

Kyle turned off the sink and wiped his eyes, but didn't speak. He sniffled and stared down into the sink, tears still beading from his eyes and sliding down his still flushed cheeks. He hated Cartman. Hated how he humiliated him in front of the entire school. What he did was wrong. Never before had Kyle been tickled so viciously. His parents and Stan always stopped tickling long before Kyle had any accidents, for which he was truly grateful. And Ike usually got what he wanted from Kyle as soon as he started tickling. However, Cartman seemed to have no mercy whatsoever. And therefore had no problems with thoroughly humiliating him in public.

"Kyle?" Kyle looked up to see Stan frowning at him, his eyes filled with concern. "You okay? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Cartman _*gasp* _happened!" Kyle sobbed angrily.

Stan's eyes narrowed further. "What did he do this time?"

Kyle sniffed again and rubbed at his eyes. "R-remember _*gasp* _remember that n-new toy ca-har _*gasp*_ h-he was bragging about _*gasp*_ at the bus st-stop this morning?" Stan nodded. "Well, he _*sniff* _was bragging about it again _* gasp* _on the playg-ground and everyone was _*gasp* _was listening to him except _*sniff*_ except me, mostly because _*sniff*_ because I had already h-heard it all this mu-morning. And he _*sniff*_ he kept trying to get me to ack- _*gasp* _acknowledge it again but I k-kept ignoring him. And then he _*sniff*_ he threw it at me. I th-threw it b-back at him and I t-told him _*gasp*_ that if h-he threw it at me again, _*gasp*_ I w-wouldn't give it back. H-he didn't listen and threw it again. So I k-kept it and _*gasp*_ then he started wrestling with me, _*sniff*_ trying to g-get the car b-back and… and…" Kyle's bottom lip trembled. He looked up at Stan in anguish. "He kn-knows! _*gasp*_ He f-found out! He f-found out m-my s-secret!"

Stan blinked in confusion. "Which secret?"

Kyle shook his head sadly and put his face in his hands. "The one t-that only you, muh-my parents a-and Ike kn-know about. _*sniff*_ You know," he glanced around, as if looking for eavesdroppers. Then he continued in a whisper. "That I'm t-ticklish."

Stan winced. "Aw, dude. That sucks." He knew about Kyle's secret weakness and knew how hard his friend worked to keep it, well, a secret. Especially from Cartman. Cartman was ruthless when it came to other people's weaknesses and the more humiliating for the other person, the happier he'd be. To find out Kyle's secret, whom he was always trying to put down just for being Jewish, and Stan was surprised Kyle was still alive. But looking at his friend's tear-streaked face and eyes full of misery, and he knew it had still been pretty awful, even traumatizing.

Before San could say more, the door opened again and Kenny entered the bathroom. He came up to the two of them and sniffed the air, before saying in a muffled voice, "Dude, who stinks?"

Kyle let out a wail and ran into one of the stalls, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Stan turned to glare at Kenny. "Nice one, Kenny." Then he turned and approached the stall. "Kyle?" He said hesitantly. "Buddy? Come on out."

"No!" Kyle cried miserably. "J-just leave me alone!"

"Kyle."

Suddenly the door burst open with a bang and Cartman entered the bathroom, still chuckling. "Hey, guys. You've seen Kyle?" He paused to sniff the air. "Smells like piss. Yep, Kyle's here." Then he burst out laughing again. "You guys missed it. Kyle, haha, he haha he pissed himself. The whole school saw. What a sissy! Ahahahaha!"

Kyle let out another wail and sobbed harder, his cries echoing off the bathroom walls. Stan turned to glare at Cartman. "Damn it, Cartman! Leave him alone!"

"What are you, his mother?" Cartman snorted. "It's not my fault he didn't bring an extra diaper." He started laughing again.

"Cartman, you can't exploit people's weaknesses like that." Stan snapped angrily. He put what Kyle said and what Cartman said together to come up with an idea of what transpired moments before. "It's mean. That was a really shitty thing to do, fatass!"

"Ey, don't call me fat, shithead!" Cartman snapped back. "It was just a bit of fun."

"You tickled him until he pissed his pants!" Stan yelled, ignoring the anguished moan coming from the stall. "In front of the whole school! That's not fun; it's humiliating!"

Kenny looked from Stan to Cartman. "That's fucked up, dude."

Cartman glared at the both of them. "Oh, so my having fun is wrong? Well, screw you guys! I'm out of here." Cartman whirled around and headed back to the door. Before he left, he turned around and glared at Stan. "I knew you'd defend the Jew, Stan." He turned his glare to Kenny. "But I never expected you to betray me, Kenny. Some friend you are. Well, fuck you both." He turned to glare at the occupied stall. "And fuck you too, you fucking sissy Jew!"

Stan sighed after Cartman left and glanced at Kenny. "He's such an ass. Come on, we need to get back to class before recess is over. I'm not getting another detention." He turned to the stall door. "Kyle, come on. We need to go back to class."

"No way!" Kyle shouted. "I'm n-never going back to c-class ever again! I'm n-never leaving this stall."

"But Kyle, you can't stay here forever." Stan argued, trying to reason with his distraught friend. "If you don't come to class, someone's going to come looking for you."

"I'm not g-going. And _*sniff*_ even if I wanted to, I c-can't go like this!" Kyle sniffled and continued. "I'm n-not going back to class with w-wet pants, and especially n-not with C-cartman in there."

"Well, we can't do much about Cartman being in the class, but maybe we can go to the nurse and call your mom to bring you some new clothes." Stan suggested. "Or maybe you can see if she can pick you up and take you home? What do you say?"

Kyle didn't answer for a moment and then muttered softly. "Okay. I want to go h-home. But I'm not l-leaving this stall until recess is over and there's n-no one in the halls."

Stan sighed and turned to Kenny. "Why don't you head to class and let Mr. Garrison know that I'll be late. If he asks, just say that I'm helping take Kyle to the nurse. Don't say anything else, okay?"

"Okay." Kenny said and scurried from the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Stan walked to the sink across from Kyle's stall and hopped up to sit on the edge. He sighed. "Well, I guess we just wait. It shouldn't be much longer before the bell rings."

There was a rustle from the stall and the slide of a lock. The door opened a crack and Kyle peered out. He glanced around the bathroom cautiously and then slowly exited the stall. He glanced gratefully at Stan. "Thanks, Stan. I really appreciate it. You're a real friend."

Stan shrugged. "No problem, dude. I know you'd do the same for me." He shrugged again. "Cartman's a dick."

Kyle glanced down at the ground mournfully. "I h-hate him. I wish there was a way to get him back."

Stan blinked thoughtfully. "Maybe there is."

Kyle glanced up curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What if we did something to make him understand just how shitty he is?" Stan said. "Like a prank or something to make him understand how badly he makes everyone else feel. You know, give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I don't want to sink to his level though." Kyle said. "I don't want to be compared to Cartman."

"Well, we won't do anything really cruel but we've got to do something to teach him a lesson." Stan said. "We can't let him keep thinking he can walk all over everyone and do whatever he wants."

"But what are we going to do?" Kyle asked.

Stan shrugged. "I don't know yet. But we'll think of something. We can't let him get away with torturing everyone. And maybe we can get Kenny in on it."

Kyle nodded as the bell finally rang. The both of them looked up, listening to the sounds of feet walking up and down the halls as their fellow students headed back to their classes. Finally, once the sounds in the hall died, Stan jumped down from the sink and headed to the door. Cautiously, he pushed the door open and peered out. Then he turned back to Kyle and beckoned him over. "Okay, come on. The hall's clear. Now's our chance."

Kyle hesitated. "But what if someone sees?"

"No one will see if we're quick." Stan assured. "The nurse's office is just three halls down from here. We should be fine. Come on, while it's still clear."

Kyle moved up beside Stan and the two of them crept out of the bathroom and ran down the halls until they reached the nurse's office. Stan pushed the door open and looked inside before nodding to Kyle. "It's clear. The nurse is the only one in there." The two of them entered the office and approached the nurse.

The nurse turned around and glanced at them. "What are you boys doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Stan gently nudged Kyle forward. Kyle stepped forward, his eyes downcast. "Um, I – I want to call my mom. I want to go home."

"Home?" The nurse repeated incredulously. "What for?"

"I – well, I…" Kyle stuttered, his face flushing with embarrassment. Tears started forming in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously. "Cartman… he… he made me…" Kyle glanced at Stan pleadingly.

"Kyle is kind of… well, he's really… um, ticklish, and well, Cartman found out." Stan explained, trying not to be too blunt and humiliate his friend any further. "And once he found out, he wouldn't stop and then Kyle… well, he couldn't hold it anymore and…"

The nurse held up a hand. "Say no more. I understand." She glanced at Kyle sympathetically. "Alright, I'll let you use the phone and you can call your mother." She turned to Stan. "Thank you for helping your friend. I'll give you a pass back to class before I get Kyle settled."

Stan nodded and took the pass the nurse gave him before turning to Kyle. "I'll go over after school, okay?"

Kyle nodded and followed the nurse to her desk while Stan left the room, shutting the door behind him. The nurse handed him the phone and he dialed his home number. As soon as his mother's voice floated out of the receiver and into his ears, Kyle couldn't contain himself and began sobbing into the phone as he began explaining everything that had happened at recess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know how it is. Kids get hurt in some way and they try to be brave around their friends and not let them see how much they're hurting. But as soon as Mommy comes into the picture, they're bawling their little eyes out. Moms always know what to do. I love my mom.**

**Now, for chapter two, I'd like everyone to suggest to me in either a review or PM and let me know any ideas for a prank that Kyle, Stan and Kenny can do to Cartman that's kind of hurtful but will also teach him a lesson and not get the three expelled or something. Please let me know and if I like it, I'll use it and of course give you credit. Thanks a bunch!  
><strong>


End file.
